


Bearing my soul

by Multifanlover17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Bad Poetry, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanlover17/pseuds/Multifanlover17
Summary: This needs to be read with caution. This is me bearing my soul to you guys. Please be nice to me. I'm going to be posting sporadically. So please be nice.





	1. The hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings out the wazoo!! Please dont read if you're triggered by anything!!

The Hidden

 

It starts now-  
A smile not as bright  
And eyes slowly hollow

It's the start of the hidden tears.

No one notices now-  
The cracks in the mask  
And the hes in the soul

No one notices the hidden pain

They're a constant now-  
The long sleeves  
And bloodied bandaids 

They're a constant of the hidden scars

The time is now-  
A blade is ready  
And a note is written

The time to reveal the hidden darkness

Everyone knows now-  
Your body is cold  
And the floor is red

Now everyone knows the hidden truth....


	2. Heart and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution. Very triggering

Heart and tears

Miniature rivers  
Tiny streams  
Minute creeks

Leaking eyes  
Shedding pain  
Telling a story

You try to hide  
But everyone sees  
Not knowing why

Living a life  
Most will envy  
No reason to cry

Yet the tears come  
And they won't stop  
Shadowing your heart

Breaking in pieces  
But not understanding  
Why there's a hole

Trying to hide  
Tears running down  
Heart is broken

But life is a show  
One that must go on  
So time to put on the mask

No one cares  
No one will notice  
No one will reach out

No one will until there's nothing left to save


	3. They say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution. Triggers possible.

They Say

Hands that are meant for comfort  
Laying gently upon your head  
You try to not shake off best intentions

But they say no one is here to understand

Ears here supposed to be attuned  
Meaning to listen to your problems  
You don't even know what to tell to do

However, they say things will never better

Eyes taking in your cracks and rivers  
Tears pulling at all their corners  
You're trying to hide the pain in the back 

And then they say maybe things are too bad

Mouths loudly try to reason it out  
Things you spoke not at all meant  
Solidifies what you have needed to be done

Here it is they say it's time to give up

Hearts are broken into pieces  
Trying to save you from yourself  
You've gone and cut the lifeline

Now it is, they say, time to forever sleep

A life is no longer worth living  
Ones would never understand it all  
You fought and fought, but couldn't win

The voices in your head, they say you're better off dead...


	4. I'm dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings as always.

I'm Dying

I can't handle all this noise  
People shouting in my head  
Manipulation being used

I'm dying from the lies piling high

The words are back in play  
Tearing my soul in two  
Burying deep within me

I'm dying from the heart that's breaking

Emptiness has come to stay  
I can feel it as black as can be  
Swallowing me whole 

I'm dying from the love lost forever

There's no options I want to take  
No ways I desire to try  
It resigns me to my fate

I'm dying from the thoughts to act 

I'm lying on the floor close by  
Precious red is pooled underneath  
Valleys in my arms not there before

I'm dying from the delicious pain I don't want to stop...


	5. A secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings as usual. Read with caution

A Secret

There's something inside me  
Something burning me alive  
Tearing me all apart

A secret that I hide

Friends have never seen  
Family will never hear  
I keep it close to me

A secret that I bear

I can't let them get near  
They'll never understand  
So I'll never tell

A secret that could kill

The cracks appear outside  
They grow with each day  
Red and wide they reside

A secret now on my skin

There's a river that flows  
Quickly strength evaporates   
The light is dark and still

A secret is now revealed

A box of wood and nails  
There's quiet at last  
The burning has stopped

So ends a secret wished not held...


End file.
